Reawakening of the Past
by Merlin Emrys Ambrosius
Summary: Salazar Slytherin is back and kicking as Harry Potter but after he defeats the Dark Lord he's sent to another world and now has even more problems to deal with. Warnings: Some hints of SLASH or just blantant SLASH in the future. Post HBP


MEA: Oh hello this is the first fic made by my companion and me so sorry if there are a number of expected errors. Also, sorry if this may copy other stories a bit too much because this is actually inspired by all those stories. Yea anyway don't expect a lot from us since we don't want to be a let down when you find the story is crap since the one who wrote most of this is 13 and the one who went over it and putting it on this site is 18 or older but got horrible scores on the SAT when it came to writing lol. Kind of funny when you think about it but oh well. Kay well please take your time to read the fic if your here anyway and oh lets not forget

Warnings: Possible future SLASH (may be a bit here and there anyway)which would be HPGG or GGSS, SBRL, and other minor ones possibly, mild cursing, and some HPB spoilers.

Includes: JPLE, possible HGRW, Salazar!Harry, AU travel, Weasley destruction in original universe, and some other stuff that I may not be thinking about.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it would be poorly written and Harry would be snogging Tom Riddle or actually be Salazar Slytherin in the book. Luckily for you all it was written by JKR and none of those things happen in the book though I still really want the Salazar!Harry thing :(.

Reviews: Just no flaming because most of the time flamers are inarticulate and can only come up with petty reasoning. Also they never leave an actual way to contact them to further discuss the situation at hand or for me to exact revenge through legal means so as to not kill them or come up with diabolical schemes. (TYG: In other words MEA is just crazy and won't get shit of what you're trying to say to her if you flame)

MEA: Okay well on with the fic!

Chapter 1

In the deepest, dankest corner of the dungeon there lay a shadow of a once great man who laughed madly with an insane glint in his once passionate emerald eyes, laughing at the ironies of the world and the voices residing in his head. Upon first look he looked like an old, weathered man of his thirties with his tattered rags and black, greasy hair that concealed the odd scar on his forehead, not someone of great importance and power, but he_ was_ at one point. He _was _the famous boy-who-bloody-lived. Now...now he is just a madman who had almost absolutely no real understanding of the world around him.

You may be wondering just how he turned into this sorry state of a man. Well let's think shall we? First we'll start with what happened seven year ago. Harry was sixteen going on seventeen very soon and his friends, Ron and Hermione, were more than ready to embark on a quest in the real world to stop Voldemort...or so they thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Harry lay on his back bemused. He was wondering just how they planned to find the other Horcruxes in the first place and if they were ready to truly face Voldemort in what the last battle that could end the war could quite possibly be. These thoughts kept running through his head until...

BOOM

Harry sorely hoped that was just Fred and George messing around somewhere in The Burrow and not what he thought, or knew, it was. Series of crashes and bangs could be heard now coming from downstairs

"Dear Merlin, not now_,"_ Harry muttered.

The Death Eaters continued their barrage of curses downstairs. So Harry rushed down wand in hand to aid in the ongoing battle. There he found Mr. Weasley bleeding on the floor from a severe head injury, the eldest sons of the Weasley clan, Bill and Charlie, fighting off dozens of Death Eaters just to be thrown against the wall by numerous spells, and Mrs. Weasley under the Cruciatus screaming in pure agony, no not in pain from the curse itself but of loss.

Then he saw what made Mrs. Weasley scream in such anguish and what no number of brushes with death could prepare him for. Ginny lay there on the floor in what seemed to be a peaceful slumber but Harry new better. She was dead and next to her laid the disfigured corpses of his beloved friends, Hermione and Ron. They were mutilated beyond recognition.

Something broke in Harry and he saw red. He started throwing every hex, jinx, and curse he knew one after the other. It would seem his internal turmoil had finally got to him for he wiped out what seemed to be a small army of Death Eaters and even cast the Cruciatus curse on several of them in his pure rage without much thought of remorse or mercy. He only knew of the pain at the time.

This had continued for several hours until Voldemort himself came to stop him. There was the simple taunt here and there, but Harry really wasn't in the right frame of mind to retort, until Voldemort got tired of melodramatics and ended their game with a simple Cruciatus curse and continued to use it until Harry's mind took a turn towards insanity.

End Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that battle had ended the Weasley family was found in shambles. Mr. Weasley had actually died that night since his skull was completely crushed, Bill along with Charlie were sent to St. Mungo's to treat their near fatal injuries but had a low chance of survival regardless of treatment, Fred and George were found to have been murdered earlier that very day, and Mrs. Weasley was driven to insanity like Harry and the Longbottoms so sent to St. Mungo's for long-term care.

The Weasley's were not the only ones to suffer because of this incident. The entire side of Light was losing hope for their savior had been captured and their leader dead. Well that is except the people of the Ministry. Percy while secretly grieving for his loss still believed, along with many of the public, the minister could solve all their problems and so the minister fed them lies. He gave them false confidence and continued to wrongly imprison some innocents while trying to stop the Dark Lord's take over unsuccessfully.

So this is where we get back to Harry who is now twenty-three bound to turn twenty-four in not but five minutes. This of course was left unknown to our dear insane Harry. So he continued his laughter then stopped to mutter silly things to himself along the lines of Snape is a greasy git or how he won the Quidditch Cup. Stuff he used to talk about in school. Then as a resounding ringing noise indicated it was midnight a green and silver light swirled around Harry but none were there to notice even as it seemed to swallow him whole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

**Oh hello there how are you?**

**Me I'm just perfectly fine but what is that you say?**

**You're not real?**

**Then how am I talking to you?**

**I'm insane well that's just- Hey what is your name?**

**What? You already told me you don't exist well I really don't give a damn so I'll tell you mine!**

**Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, or the Gryffindor Golden Boy.**

**Wait...Gryffindor? Something seems off with that.**

**Oh now I know I'm a Slytherin or at least that's what the hat said I should be or maybe I _am_ Slytherin!**

**No wait when have I ever been Slytherin because I'm sure that I can't be two people...**

**Oh hey did you know I'm a great seeker?**

**Yep best there is basically!**

**Huh what do you mean I'm going off topic it's not like it matters you said yourself you don't exist!**

**Whatever...oh I wonder what the old Flight of Death and Half-Blood Prince are doing.**

**Who are they you ask?**

**Why, I mean the megalomaniac Voldie and the greasy git Snape.**

**Well maybe Snape isn't too bad but he did kill Dumbledore and acted like an immature git to me but it may have been a facade or maybe I'm just having some wishful thinking of acquiring a much needed ally in the Lights most desperate time of need as we hang on the edge of what is left of our hope and seek out who may compensate for the loss of our hero and leader.**

**Wow didn't expect myself to come up with that.**

**Pretty good for an insane guy right?**

**Oh I wonder who is going to win the House Cup.**

**What do you mean we're not even in Hogwarts?**

**Hahahaha!**

**Then explain this: Why am I locked in the bloody Hogwart's dungeons?**

**Yes it may seem smelly and old and gross and creepy but that's what happens when a psychotic Dark Lord makes a once wonderful castle his home.**

**Pssh.**

**Hmm look there, it's a strange light! **

**Maybe I'm going to heaven now or maybe hell but then again it's green and silver.**

**I always thought the afterlife would use colors like black, white, blue, red, or even the whole rainbow but not green and silver.**

**I must say though I think they're my favorite colors so I don't mind much**.

**This is very likely a result of my so called insanity anyway so I guess I'll just ignore it.**

**Hey did you know I once caught Dean trying to snog Dra-**

That was the moment the light engulfed me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person

Flashback

There on a platform in the middle of the crowd were two boys on the stake about to be burned. The eldest of the two youths being of the age around fourteen summers had his golden eyes shining with barely concealed mirth with his reddish brown hair slightly tussled as he was bound to the stake while the younger of the two, only seven summers old, had his dark emerald eyes clearly displaying annoyance behind his long black hair as he hung from his hands on the stake being the very short one. The crowd was screaming.

"Burn the devil spawns," a peasant shrieked.

"Cleanse the land of their filth," another one said.

"Make the blasted devils pay for their unholy worship," spoke the old noble.

This went on and on for several minutes clearly making the younger one want to jinx them all until they had slugs coming out of their mouths. So he merely waited it out until they lit his stake on fire. The youth's current dilemma was that neither of them has brought their wand but luckily they had their weapons though they couldn't reach them, and they were tied down by only ropes since they lacked irons. Really, how stupid could these people get?

Finally they were engulfed in flames, the robes protecting them from any harm, and the ropes burned away. Then seeing this as their opportune moment they ran like hell ignoring the screams and shrieks as they passed by the people until they reached a forest to hide in. Then they examined one another for they had found another wizard such as themselves which was fairly hard to come by for many hid their wizard lineage in this time, so the emerald eyed one surveyed the other slowly. He noticed the other had a fair tan, broad shoulder, short hair and was fairly tall while in contrast the emerald eyed one himself had pale, cream colored skin, a slender build, long, tamed hair and was very short even for his age. They continued observing each other until one broke the silence.

"So my name is Godric Gryffindor. What's yours," inquired the elder breathlessly due to the mad dash.

"Salazar Slytherin," replied the youth quietly in a tenor voice.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

------------------------------------------------------------

1 Year Later

"Oh come on Sal they're going to love you," Godric basically whined.

"No," replied Salazar sternly.

"I promise this is not going to be as bad as all the other times" Godric said, now proceeding to drag Salazar along.

"Not as bad! Come now everyone or everything you've tried to introduce to me has tried to kill me, maim me, or quite possibly rape me like your so called pet dragon or that deranged pixie," Salazar practically shouted starting to panic.

"You mean William and Olivia?" inquired Godric.

"Yes them! Now we're seeing a Helga and Rowena who could just as easily be a nundu and a lethifold," said Salazar really panicking now.

"Well if that's what you think of us then we'll just leave," replied a glaring Rowena Ravenclaw.

Godric stuttered slightly, "O-oh...eh he-hello Rowena, Helga."

There standing with a stern expression was a girl with long brown hair and sharp blue eyes standing next to a blonde haired girl with what would have been kind amber eyes, if they weren't already showing slight signs of rage, right next to her. Apparently saying this was an awkward situation was a complete understatement.

-------------------------------------------------

6 years after that

"Finally the school is finished," said the exhausted Rowena.

The Helga asked, "Yes now what were we going to name it again?"

"God- Ow! Hey I didn't even finish saying it," said the pouting Godric.

Salazar sighed, "That's for being a prat Godric and we agreed it's going to be called Hogwarts."

"Oh right," muttered Hufflepuff, "well now we just need to find a way to sort the students"

"We already decided to use Godric's hat Helga," said Rowena now thinking back at the memory with a slight tinge of red staining her cheek.

"So which one of us came up with this bright idea," asked the bulkier male in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"We all did after a certain someone slipped something into our drinks Godric," retorted Salazar who was now pointedly glaring at Godric.

"Er... right well lets send the invitations out shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Years After

Godric and Salazar charged into battle wiping out most of the enemy swiftly.

Godric using his enchanted sword and Salazar his knowledge of Dark Arts. Both were wearing strong battle cloaks made to withstand virtually any attack. The enemy didn't stand a chance and Salazar had soon reached the Dark Lord Seth first.

The Dark Lord spoke first cockily, "Hmm come to join me now Salazar?"

"Never for I want nothing to do with your ideals. I mean really, purifying the world of muggles isn't going to help us that much no matter how much of a nuisance they are," Salazar spat.

"Well you're not going to have much choice if you win or lose my son," replied Seth, or should we say Salazar's father, with a evil smirk that seem to darken his face, or at least of what you could see of it under the black cloak.

"W-what," said Salazar caught slightly off guard by this response.

"Never wondered how you got your wings? 1 It was one of my more successful experiments. You are pure-blood yet you are also an inhuman creature only meant to serve your current master. Observe. Come kneel before me now," commanded the Dark Lord.

Salazar found himself unable to control his body and walked up to his 'father' and slowly got down and kneeled. Damn it all to hell! How was he supposed to kill someone who controlled his every move! Maybe he could fight against it, it's not like it's full proof right? His finger twitched slightly.

_Yes!_

He used all his will power to grab his dagger as his father was distracted examining his prize, namely Salazar, and slowly lifting Salazar's chin giving Salazar a good look at his father. Everything was the same in their appearance except for Seth's bigger build, blood red eyes that pierced your very being, and shorter hair that ended right below his shoulders. So he really was the bastard's son. That explained why his mother's reacted so vehemently whenever questioned about him not that that ever really mattered to him until now. Suddenly Seth spotted what he was trying to do and backhanded him. Salazar winced a bit.

"Really boy trying to defy me. Think that's wise," said Seth in a threatening manner.

Then he cast the Cruciatus curse watching his son wreath on the floor in agony with a sadistic smile on his face that melted off when he spotted Godric rushing over ready to cleave him in half. Seth soon lifted the curse and started focusing his attention on Godric. He threw spell after spell then finally drew out his own sword and jumped straight at

Godric intent on killing him. A clang resounded in the air surrounding them as metal came into contact with metal and soon Godric and Seth were fighting at an unimaginable pace until Godric was disarmed and thrown to the ground of the battlefield.

Seth was ready to deal the final blow and Salazar was still stuck on the floor because of shear power of the previous curse cast upon him. Salazar had to do something. So with the last of his strength he threw one of his poisoned tip daggers straight at his own father. It struck his chest near his heart and he soon died from the basilisk poison spreading through his veins for he never expected his son to recover so quickly but he did. In the end they had finally seemed to have won the war and Godric was still alive. Salazar was absolutely relieved...but he would never admit it to anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 Years after

"Why Sal? Why did you betray us," was the heartbroken inquiry from Godric as they clashed blades.

"Well why wouldn't I? We're teaching filthy mudbloods and letting muggles rule our lives when we should rule them," shouted Salazar in a menacing voice.

"How can you think like that Sal? Just several years ago you worked together with us to bring down your blasted father when he got the same insane ideas. What made you change your mind," said Godric desperate to find out what corrupted his once dear friend.

Salazar then replied, "People change Godric, for the better or for the worst. I just changed for the better and you should too Godric. Join me and together we shall conquer!"

"You already know answer to that my old friend so let us get this over with," Godric resignedly said.

So they did and in the distance the real Salazar was forced to watch helplessly through a mirror as his best friend thought that he had betrayed him and the school when it was truly his father. Yes, they had won that one battle but Seth survived due to his Horcrux leaving him as a sorry excuse of a once human soul seeking a new vessel which he later made himself to resemble his son and used his appearance to his advantage soon afterward. It was quite simple how he got away with this. He just kidnapped Salazar while he was out of Hogwart's grounds off guard and took his place, then left the school to continue his 'noble deeds'.

Now Salazar ended up being a mere audience member of this battle because of his inattentiveness. Now his fate didn't really depend on the outcome of the battle since he was screwed over either way. This was ensured by his father who cast a dark life binding spell. If Seth were to live Salazar would have to continue serving him, but if he were to die Salazar would soon follow him to death, freed from control though, and experience pain beyond his wildest imagination just before death released him of his torture. Salazar really thought the latter was far more merciful though and now had at least two reasons to pray for Godric's victory. One would be his own freedom of course and the second would be Godric's survival.

The fight continued on and on. They exchanged blow for blow in almost perfect unity, though not to the level if it were the real Salazar facing Godric of course, until Godric cast a simple expelliarmus spell and charged forward ramming his sword through the replica of Salazar. The real one screamed in what seemed to be excruciating pain but internally yelling in joy for his friend's victory but before death claimed him he saw a bright light consume Godric 2. Then he knew no more.

Just as the chiming of the clock stopped 3 two emerald orbs reopened with not an ounce of the insanity they once held shining through but of almost infinite wisdom. Salazar Slytherin was back and so was a sane Harry Potter. He slowly looked at his surroundings searching for threats or anything he could recognize. Seeing nothing that caught his attention he looked into the magical aura of his surrounding to find he was in his once beloved school and it was dying.

"_What has the so called heir of mine done to my bloody school! This was suppose to me a safe place to learn that would never fall, not a base for an insane lunatics plotting and bloody prisoners. I'm going to kill that bloody bastard who thinks he has the right to own this school! Only the heirs have rights and he's not one of them. That fat pig of a woman maybe but not him, though he's close to being the better choice of the two. I mean really lusting over Tom who's not even half her age or half her size! Damn where was I again. Oh yes kill the heir of my annoying distant relation for his arrogance and parading of my name 4,"_ seethed a highly annoyed and aggravated Harry or Salazar mentally.

Harry took a calming breath and decided to sort out the situation. Well this whole thing starts off with him being insane a few moments ago and now being Salazar though that could easily be a result of his insanity like the strange light may have been but that was unlikely because not only did he regain his memories as Salazar but his appearance as 17 years old Salazar as well. That was his age at the end of the first war and when his father decided to kidnap him unexpectedly. He didn't age from that point on apparently because of the experiment his father performed on him when he was not but one year old. Damn those mad scientist type.

Salazar checked himself to make sure he didn't miss out on any small details that were affected by the change. Conjuring a mirror he found he still had his slightly darker, sharp emerald eyes of his first lifetime, the handsome aristocratic face, same build that actually came from both lifetimes, his hair was now tame if a tad scruffy, the same moving snake tattoos (two for each arm), and the same black dragon tattoo that tended to peak out by his collar bone. That particular tattoo he acquired practicing the Dark Arts gifted him with certain abilities while the others were there for shielding him from some of the simpler spells. Apparently though despite his changes he still had the blasted scar. Well nothing a simple notice-me-not spell and some bangs couldn't cover up.

So it appeared that everything about him was the same from his past lifetime to this lifetime except his personality may seem a bit off but living a whole different life for awhile and being insane for several years does tend to do that to a person. Salazar really couldn't care less though for his friends were long dead and anyone else who questioned him would have to be out of their mind for he even had all his abilities back and was more than willing to have an excuse to use the next sorry sod he crossed as an outlet for his extra energy. Yes that meant he was definitely the master of the Dark Arts and he was very pissed off indeed.

Pushing off from the ground Salazar started transfiguring his clothing to simple black robes and fixed his hair a bit. A tad vain but hey, if your going to kick a Dark Lord's ass in a rush may as well look good while you're doing it. Then Salazar hesitated as he was about to walk out of his old potions lab to meet the mislead idiot.

"_Oh right! We don't want people knowing Salazar Slytherin is back and Harry Potter now would we. The irony of that thought really. Their savior turns out to be the scourge of muggleborns and half-bloods everywhere in the past reincarnated,"_ Salazar thought to himself.

So he added a hood to his robe, put it up over his head, and simply cast an illusion of him to last until the deed was done. He would have made a dead body of himself instead but he needed to keep it there so he had refuge if he failed the first time around. Anyway, this was just to gauge his opponent's abilities up close and to see if anyone else was actually pulling the strings and manipulating Riddle. It wasn't as if Tom could find the incantation for the Horcrux spell himself. That was supposedly really Dark Magic and information like that was probably not written in any known text today. Salazar himself only knew of the incantation because of extensive research in magical theory and with his own expansive knowledge of Dark Arts that topped Voldemort's own easily.

After a bit of walking and contemplating he suddenly found himself at the gargoyle that stood in front of the headmaster's office with Hogwart's aid. It was not that he needed it but he had no idea if Tom was really going to be that unoriginal and choose a place like that symbolizing his victory of Hogwart's or the fact just found the spot convenient.

"_It could have been worse though," _Salazar admitted,_" He could have been really cliché and used my chamber so as to further prove his' lineage' of the Slytherin bloodline. Still, the headmaster's office is almost just as bad."_

The gargoyle jumped aside breaking most of the wards for the founder had arrived. So Salazar proceeded on to the top steps of the spiral stairs and waited till he reached his office. Inside he felt two magical signatures. One was of the current Dark Lord and the other was of a past Dark Lord. It was...Salazar's father and they soon became aware of him when he was still in shock.

Cursing silently he prepared himself as best he could for the impending battle. He jumped to the side bringing up a shield as the door shattered completely. Well at least he still had the slight upper hand of knowing his opponents while they did not. As far as they could tell he was just the above average everyday wizard so far. They did not know he was a real threat so he was intending to exploit that fact.

Ducking under a few more spells Salazar sped forward and silently cast a wandless but powerful impedimenta hex at Voldemort which was actually successful and focused to find his father to find he was not there. A blazing yellow curse grazed his arm slightly followed by a powerful green one made him snap out of his search and instead defend himself against the currently known Dark Lord.

Salazar decided to bring the level of what he considered a simple game up a few notches and soon started throwing bone breaking curses and conjuring up two swords to act as both a focus point of his magic and something to ram the annoying bastard with. Voldemort didn't stand a chance against the war trained Founder and soon found himself overcome by the sheer force of the spells and the blade swings he soon crumpled to the ground.

Salazar suddenly stopped at this point for he remembered he had to still collect the other Horcruxes. Oh well it didn't matter at this point. During his years trapped with his father he had gained even more knowledge of the Dark Arts and found one curse that would infect one part of the soul and quickly track down the other parts for which it could devour. A very Dark and powerful spell indeed for it tortured the victim relentlessly and made their very being rip itself to shreds from the inside out.

So it is with a slightly victorious smirk that Salazar cast it upon Voldemort and when the deed was done the Voldemort of this world was no more. We must emphasis 'of this world' for it is at that point the same light that consumed Godric all those years ago consumed him and a wispy spirit that was drifting nearby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: Yea the experiment was done pretty early on so he can't remember how he got them except that it came from some Dark magic which people are scared of even back then.

2: Incase anyone ask, that is a different light then the one that is giving or gave (depending if you skipped down here before or after the memory part) back Salazar's memories.

3: Does Hogwart's have a clock because I really don't know so if it does then I'm pretty lucky. If it doesn't then we'll just say our favorite megalomaniac put it there for creepy effects okay.

4: Oh yea Salazar cursed his cousin's, uncle's, mother in law's, sister's, cousin's, child's, half brother's, cousin's, nephew or niece and accidentally gave her/him the parseltongue ability cause he was really pissed off and wanted to try a new spell out. He never used it again though because a lot of people feared the ability and thought it was a result of various practicing of the Dark Arts, which it was in Salazar's case, and ran from those with the ability which could only be passed down the bloodline. So basically the annoying distant relation's descendents were gifted the Parselmouth ability and led many of them to believe they got it from Salazar since he was the first Parselmouth (at least in this story).

Well hope you liked the chapter! I personally found it a tad rushed but then again this isn't really a big part in the story. The AU travel is the big thing. Anyway this story was actually only going to be some random thing that helped introduce me to the site. So I wasn't planning for this to be the main story but now it is since it actually fits in pretty well with the original outline. If people don't like it though we'll spend several years brushing up our skill by continuing are obsessive reading and write every once in awhile for our own entertainment. If you do like this story though we may continue a bit later but school is expected to delay the next update a bit.

Okay well, will you please leave a review for the desperate authoresses?

Last minute things: Damn longer than I expected but still just as crappy as I thought it would be.


End file.
